Not What It Seems
by namikazeNatsumi
Summary: Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Don't judge a book by its cover? Uchiha Sasuke learnt this the hard way. I totally suck at summaries, I promise the story is much better than the summary, please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Not What It Seems Chapter 1

School life in Konoha Private Boarding School was different to any other high schools in the country. In Konoha Private, everything was luxurious. Everyone that attended this college were all **someone**'s in the public eye. Of course there were also those that are lucky enough to enter with only academic credits but not financial credits. Those 'lucky' few are called the 'commons', in other words, they were commoners that had no high ranking status, nor did they come from prestigious and loaded families. The 'commons' also had a different uniform to the rest of the students there, since they couldn't afford to buy the real school uniform that costs more than $3000, hence they were given an alternative uniform that were cheaper to produce since the school had to provide them with _everything_. Everything really meant _**everything**_; from tuition fees to uniform to boarding school fees to lunch money and even allowances, totaling up to more than $50,000 per year per scholarship student.

Our 'hero' of the story, the lead male character is none other than Uchiha Sasuke. You see, Uchiha Sasuke practically owns the school, _**literally**_. The legendary Uchiha family established this college more than 5 generations ago, hence Uchiha Sasuke was and still is the most eligible bachelor in the school and in the country. Not to mention he is practically sex-on-legs. Unfortunately our hero suffers from a condition called fangirlphobia-ism. As in since he was so rich, famous and HOT, he had more fansites and dedicated (and psychotic) fangirls (and boys) than Brad Pitt and George Clooney combined since he was in diapers, hence he developed this condition that prevented him from getting too close to the female (and some male) race. This didn't mean that our hero swings the other way though, no siree! In fact he was one of the most notorious playboys that walked the face of the planet. He's had more girlfriends in his 17 years of life than Hugh Hefner has in his entire lifetime. What most people didn't know about him was that behind his playboy façade, he was actually a decent guy, trapped behind a mask of cool (cold) ness and societal expectations.

Anyway, this story does not only revolve around one Uchiha Sasuke. Nope! In fact, the heroine or main character of this story is one Namikaze Natsumi, who goes by the name of Uzumaki Naru as her disguise. Why you ask? Well, it's because the Namikaze's are just as rich and powerful as the Uchiha family. Natsumi's father, Namikaze Minato was the sole heir of the Namikaze fortune and so happened to marry her mother, Uzumaki Kushina, a beautiful fiery red-head that came from a humble family that Minato stumbled upon when he did his cross-country adventure backpacking. Kushina had found him near the river, exhausted and nearly unconscious. She nursed him back to health and they ended up falling in love, the rest was history. The Namikaze's also were close friends with the Uchiha's, in fact, Minato and Uchiha Fuugaku, Sasuke's father were best friends since kindergarten. After Minato had started dating Kushina and brought her to the city, her best friend, Mikoto came to visit her when Minato, Kushina and Fuugaku planned to have dinner together, the two (Mikoto and Fuugaku) met and became inseparable. A few months later, both couples had a double wedding; it was the biggest event that ever took place in the century. Oops, my story telling is straying a bit isn't it?

Anyway, back to the original story…

This story currently takes place at the college, the one fateful day that changed the lives of the students there forever. It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the students were texting and Sasuke was still followed around by his constant possy of fangirls, just like any other day. However, today was most definitely different from usual. Their homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei had just informed the class that there would be a new student joining the class. Now don't get me wrong! It's normal for schools to have random transfer students coming to the school all of a sudden right? But not this school! And certainly not this class! For this school, as afore mentioned, and this class in particular (the one with Sasuke in it) was the extension class, reserved for the richest and brightest students in the country (and even for foreigners). To say the whole class was both shocked and ecstatic was a definite understatement. Jaws were agape, cellphones dropped to the floor, fangirls stopped their squealing (it's the end of the world!). Oh dear. But wait there's more! Iruka-sensei had also added that this student was a *gulp* '_**COMMON**_'.

"Class, let's welcome our new student." Iruka-sensei chided, he turned to face the door and signaled the new student to come in.

The door opened and revealed… a geeky azure-eyed brunette girl with big, thick framed glasses, her hair in two long plaits. She wore the cheap uniform and her skirt even went down to her knees. The whole class was thinking the same thing… **Eww**…

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naru, let's get along okay?" Iruka-sensei turned to her, "Naru-chan, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Iruka-sensei, you kinda already did that for me." She sweatdropped, she turned to the class and sighed, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naru, as Iruka-sensei just said, douzo yoroshiku." She bowed.

"Naru-chan, why don't you take a seat beside Sasuke-kun over there." He pointed at him.

She looked back at Iruka-sensei and gave him a _**WTF?**_ face. Iruka-sensei sweatdropped a little. She sighed and walked towards the assigned seat, awaiting her doom.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After the 5th bell had rung, Iruka-sensei called Naru up to see him, Iruka-sensei had shied down a bit because of the glare of certain death that Naru was giving him.

"What did you need to talk to me about Ruka-sensei?"

"I just wanted to know how you're coping with the school here. I know it must be difficult for you to suddenly come to a school like this one."

"You mean how does it feel like to be constantly around rich and snobby people all the time?"

"Uh… yes."

"It's alright, although this getup most certainly make my life quieter."

"I don't understand why you wanted to dress like this Naru-chan. It's obvious you…"

"Ruka-sensei, I know. I just want to be normal and not always surrounded by pretenders all the time that tries to get close to me so they and their families can benefit from mine. I don't like how they act. I just want to be left alone so I can enjoy some peace and quiet. Besides, I want to know how the rich kids treat the scholarship students, I think I have a fair idea of how they are treated already."

"Well, alright, but just so you know Kakashi and I will always have your back."

She smiled at her teacher, "Thanks Ruka-sensei."

"Hmm. Alright, alright, you better go to your next class now." He smiled back

"Okay, bye."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It had been nearly two weeks since Naru transferred in to the school. So far, she had been mocked, bullied and thrown at with paper balls and some other unidentifiable items. Once, when it was cleaning duty for the class, she had been left alone to clean the classroom by herself, and then after she had cleaned the classroom and headed to the storeroom to return the cleaning items, the classroom had mysteriously become messy again. Oh, she is most definitely going to chew someone's head off soon. And it will be the next person that she comes across!

Naru heard the door sliding as she continued re-cleaning everything. She looked up and saw four guys (all wearing geeky glasses) standing at the doorway, wearing the scholarship uniform, looking solemnly at her.

"Hi there." The short blonde called out.

"Hi"

"My name is Nobuo Yuuki."

"Uzumaki Naru."

"I'm Ichimaru Han. You must be the new common student." The tall raven man said.

"Common student?"

"It's what everyone calls people like us here. I'm Fuuji Haruka." The tall brunette answered.

"People like us?"

"Scholarship students. Students that are not from prestigious families that got into this school because they are smart but don't have money. I'm Akahiko Atsushi." The tall red-head chided.

"What? So all scholarship students get treated like this?"

"Yeah, but they're going easy on you since you're a girl." Haruka told her.

"I had to clean the boys' locker room once. With only a tooth brush. After practice. After all of them took a dump in all the toilets and purposely peed all over the walls and floor." Yuuki shuddered at the memory.

"There there Yuu-chan, you're in a safe place now. No need to remember horrible memories." Atsushi patted his head.

"There are only five scholarship students in this school including you, and there are more than one thousand of the other normal rich kids here to bully us."

"You're welcome to stick with us if you want; it reduces the risk of you being attacked like this if you're in a group rather than alone." Han told her.

Naru smiled at the boys, "Sure. I'll just finish cleaning this first."

"We'll help!" Yuuki grinned at her as he took a cloth and began wiping the grafittied desks, the others also following his lead.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day, as Naru sat in class doing her work, she felt eyes staring at her from her right side. She sighed and continued working without glancing at whoever it was staring so intently at her.

"Would you lot stop glaring daggers into my skull?! If you have a problem, say so, I'm not a mind reader." She said monotonously while still doing her work.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn is not an answer." _Such a typical Uchiha answer. I swear __**she**__ is the only one that doesn't do it. Then again, she wasn't originally one of them._

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"_ For a dare that I stupidly agreed to._

Naru put her pencil down and calmly turned her head, raising an elegantly waxed eyebrow, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Not What It Seems Chapter 2

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" _For a dare that I stupidly agreed to._

Naru put her pencil down and calmly turned her head, raising an elegantly waxed eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm asking you out. After dinner we could go back to my place."

"You mean your parents' house."

"Yes yes, their house, my room."

"Why in the world would I…" She trailed off into thought.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi-sensei had called Naru to stay behind after class. Naru went up to his desk and Kakashi smiled at her through the navy blue mask that covered half his face._

"_What did you want to tell me Kaka-sensei?"_

"_I just want to let you know __he__ is back."_

_Her eyes widened as a big smile came on to her face, "Really? Are ji-san and ba-chan here too?"_

_The masked teacher just nodded his head._

"_I miss them so much! I wish I could go see them!"_

"_But Sasuke-kun didn't know about __it__ does he?"_

"_Oh damn, I forgot about that. Oh well, I'll just go meet them when chicken-butt is out to one of his dates."_

"_Chicken-butt?"_

"_Oh come on Kaka-sensei, do I honestly have to explain something that obvious to you?"_

"_Hmm… No, I think it's very fitting." He grinned (through his mask)._

_She stuck her tongue out at him, "Anyway, was that all you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Yes, that's all."_

"_Alright, I'm going to head to my next class, thanks Kaka-sensei. Have fun with Ruka-sensei tonight, but don't break him!" She grinned as she waved goodbye to her usual wacky teacher._

_The masked man could only shake his head and laugh._

_Flashback end_

"Uhh, **not** want to go with you. Of course I'll go." She continued, putting on a big (fake) smile on her face (not that Sasuke could tell).

"O-kay. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight."

"Sur… Uhh, on second thought, why don't we just meet at the restaurant or something." She grinned nervously.

"It would be called a _**date**_ if I meet you at the restaurant." _That would be cheating on the dare._

"Umm, fine. Hmm… how about meet somewhere other than my house?" _If you go to my place, you'd know who I really was… That'll ruin my plans._

"… Why?"

"Because… because I need to run some errands after school and I won't have time to go home." _Yes because I have a photo shoot to go to._

"… Fine. Where should I pick you up then?"

"What restaurant is it?"

"Rasengan."

_Shit_. "Uhh, you know what, I'm going to be near there anyway, so let's just make things easier, and we'll meet there." She grinned. _Say okay already! Why did you have to pick my daddy's restaurant out of all places?!_

"Hn. Fine." _What the hell is up with her?!_

"See you later." She said as she began to pack up her belongings after hearing the last bell ring.

_Hn, step 1. Get geeky smart girl to go out on a date. Complete._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sasuke smirked after Naru left, the 'boys' or his best friends went up to his desk and sat down around him.

"So I take it the talk went well since you're smirking like a Cheshire cat." The long haired brunette with pale eyes spoke.

"Yes Neji, it certainly did. No one can resist my charm. Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"God, would you deflate that big head of yours already?!" The scary looking red-head with jade-green eyes sighed.

"I don't think that's humanly possible Gaara, I mean come on, the man's got pride." The brunette one that oddly looks (and acts) like a dog, with strange tattoos on his face waved.

"Too much pride, more like." Neji finished for him.

"Hn. Whatever, I completed the dare."

"No you didn't, that was only phase 1. And remember, we'll be watching you to make sure you go through the whole ordeal." Kiba argued.

"You make it sound like we're stalkers." Gaara rebutted.

"Che, whatever, but we'll be watching you buddy!" Kiba pointed at Sasuke.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Good work everyone! That's a wrap!" The busty blonde photographer shouted to the crew. "Nana, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Geez, how many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"Geez and how many times must I tell you that even though you are getting old, you certainly don't look it at all."

"Nice save."

"Hm." She smirked.

"Anyway, I want to ask you about your school. Are you sure you're alright. I mean, I've heard from a few people that you were getting bullied, a lot might I add."

"It's alright baa-chan, I'm fine. I just want to know how they treat the students there. I've been through worse. Besides, there are a few nice ones around."

The older blonde looked at the younger blonde and raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Natsumi, sweetheart, you know I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to my only granddaughter. Just… be careful okay?"

"Alright alright baa-chan. Anyway, I have to go now; apparently I have a date at daddy's restaurant."

"Apparently?"

"Yeah, Tachi's little brother asked me out on a dinner date in Rasengan. Weird guy, chicken-butt hairstyle, super playboy. I have a feeling that it was because he got dared to, but whatever, he's taking me to his house after so I agreed, and I want to see Tachi and ji-san and ba-chan." She shrugged.

"You as Naru or you as Natsumi?"

"Naru."

"Ah. I see."

"Hm. Yeah, well. I'm running late baa-chan. I better go."

"Alright then, see you at home sweetie. Don't forget to put your wig and glasses back on." She hugged Natsumi.

"Thanks baa-chan."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Natsumi was so preoccupied with her excitement of meeting Itachi and Sasuke's parents later, she forgot to change out of her photo shoot clothes and makeup, although she did remember to put the wig and glasses back on. She walked around the corner to her father's restaurant. She looked at her phone to see the time; it was already 7:10. Crap, she's already late. She entered the restaurant and was met by the connoisseur, who happened to be one of her close childhood friends, Tenten. The Chinese-looking brunette looked at her in confusion.

"Nana-chan, why are you wearing a wig and fake glasses?"

"Long story Ten-chan. Look, I have a date, one who knows me as _this_ rather than my usual self, and I'm late meeting him."

"…Looking like that?" Tenten eyed her top to toe. "I must say though, you make the geeky look hot."

She rolled her eyes, "Pfft, this is my identity at school. My name is Uzumaki Naru when I'm like this, and apparently I'm really poor but smart. Please tell the others, just in case they spill the beans."

"I will. So… who's your date? What does he look like?"

"Raven hair in a chicken-butt style. Asshole-ey attitude, apparently he's '_really HOT OMG!'_" Natsumi (Naru) quoted Sasuke's fangirls.

"O… That one. Follow me." Tenten nodded in understanding, grabbing a menu and leading her to the table.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. Who knew underneath all that geeky-ness was the body of a supermodel, that so happened to wear a black and gold halter knee-high dress with gold high heels. She'd probably look even hotter if she lost the glasses and had blonde hair instead. Then she'd look like his first love; blue eyes, blonde hair and a great personality too. Too bad she moved away when they were 7. _Natsumi._ He remembered, but he couldn't remember her family name. How many blue-eyed blonde haired Natsumi's were there in the country (or in the world)?! Anyway, back to the hot geek.

Sasuke rose from his seat to greet Naru and pull her seat out for her. She thanked him briefly for the gesture and took a seat.

"You look really nice." He told her as he took a seat in his own chair, across from her.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked down to see what she was wearing. _Crap! I forgot to change! _ She mentally cringed.

"Have you been here before?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, remembering her role as the poor scholarship student.

"Right. Um, the duck is really good here."

"The lamb rack is even better."

"…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"From what I heard… from my friend… that read the article about this restaurant." She finished off, grinning nervously.

"Hn. I think I'll try that then."

_Phew! That was a close one._ She mentally sighed. "Hahaha, I'm getting one too." She nervously scratched the back of her head.

"So what's with the dress?"

"Hm?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Sasuke blushed at how cute she looked, "Uhh… I mean it looks really good on you but… umm… why are you wearing it?"

"Well, I need to wear clothes, ne? How can I show up here in my underwear?" She asked him innocently.

Sasuke's blush flared at the thought of her in her underwear, calling him in a come-hither husky bedroom voice, with a fluffy boa around her neck, "_Sasuke-sama"._ He violently shook his head mentally.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?! What was I saying? Oh, right. Why this particular dress?"

"Oh, I told you about the thing I had to do before I came here right? Yeah, it was because of that."

"Oh, I see. You should dress up like this more often." He smiled slightly.

"Hm. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at him as the waiter came up to the table.

"Ah, ji-san!" Sasuke called the 'waiter' over. The blonde haired man smiled at him and kept walking towards the table.

"Ah, why if it isn't Sasuke-kun!" The blonde man exclaimed. "I see you brought your date here tonight!" He looked at Sasuke's date and his eyes widened just slightly. "How… nice of you to bring her here." His eye started twitching a little as he saw his daughter in cognito.

"Naru-san, this is Namikaze Minato-san, the owner of the restaurant." Sasuke introduced.

_Shimata! I'm so busted. _"Aah. Konbanwa Namikaze-san." She smiled nervously as she stood up to shake his hand.

"Konbanwa, Naru-san." He answered, eye still twitching in aggravation. "You should look around the place, I especially love the balcony." _We need to talk about this… __**situation**__. Balcony, 5 minutes._

"Aah. Thank you Namikaze-san." _Sorry I didn't tell you papa. Hai, hai, I'll be there._

"Anyway, what will you two be having tonight?"

"Two lamb racks please ji-san."

"Ah, lamb racks. Those are my daughter's favorites." He smiled slyly at Natsumi, and turned back to Sasuke.

Natsumi sweatdropped. _I'm so dead._

"Ja, I'll see you two around later, ne? I better go back to my office before my wife chews my head off. I'll tell the chef to make an extra special lamb rack dish for both of you." The blonde man waved as he bid them farewell.

After Minato left the table, the two of them began to converse as they waited for their meal. After 5 minutes Natsumi excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Papa?" Natsumi (after taking off her wig and glasses in the bathroom) called out as she stepped out onto the balcony, watching her father's back.

"Nat-chan!" Minato ran up to his daughter and hugged her. "Mama and Papa missed you so much! Why were you wearing a wig and those horrible looking glasses?"

"I missed Papa and Mama too. I wanted to hide my real identity, papa. Sasuke just so happened to ask me out on a dare from his friends that are sitting across the table from us, the ones with the weird wigs and sunglasses. It's only a pity date papa."

"My poor baby! How are they treating you at school?"

"They all think I'm a poor scholarship student so they treat me… uh… not so nicely. The other benefit students have it much worse than me."

"WHAT?!"

"Papa, it's okay."

"But my baby girl is being bullied! That is most definitely not okay!"

"PAPA!"

"Why did you agree to go on a pity date?"

"Because he wants to take me to his house. Ba-chan and ji-chan and Tachi are here. I want to see them!" She smiled.

"Aah. I see."

"Anyway, papa, my name right now is Uzumaki Naru, please don't blow my cover ne papa?"

"Hai, hai, Nat-chan. You better go back to your date. Sasuke-kun might get curious if you take too long."

"Hai, papa. See you tonight!"

_I hope they really get back together someday. They looked so cute together when they were little._ Minato thought, smiling at the retreating figure of his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Not What It Seems Chapter 3

_I hope they really get back together someday. They looked so cute together when they were little._ Minato thought, smiling at the retreating figure of his daughter.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Sorry about that, I uhh… got lost trying to find the bathroom."

"Hn. That's fine."

"Okyaku-sama, here are your two house special lamb racks." The waiter brought over the dishes and placed them in front of the couple.

Both of them thanked the waiter, his eyes seemed to bog out when he saw Naru, before he bowed and left the table.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

She took a bite out of the lamb rack after she had cut a piece. Her taste buds were in heaven at the taste of Akimichi-ji-san's newest flavor invention. _Honey and soy marinade, freshly ground pepper, rosemary, basil and pine nut dressing on the top. Must tell papa to increase his pay! _ "This is soooo delicioooouuuus, ne?" She asked him, as her eyes widened comically.

Sasuke faintly blushed at her innocence, "Hn. It is." He smiled a little.

Naru continued eating her lamb rack happily, while Sasuke kept staring at her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

From across the room, the three amigos were staring at the dining couple in disbelief. All the girls Sasuke has dated before were thanks to them and their dares, but this time it was really different. They've never seen Sasuke ever blush from being around a girl before, and they certainly have never seen him actually _**smile**_. He smirks a lot maybe but never **ever** smiles. They looked at each other as if thinking the same thing.

_Maybe she's really the one for him._

The three boys smiled at the thought and decided to leave the couple to enjoy their dinner in privacy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naru looked up from her meal and saw Sasuke's friends leaving their table and going up to the counter to pay the bill.

"Hmmm…. Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up from his meal.

"Do your friends always follow you to your dates?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit from shock, "How did you…?" He trailed off.

"Well they've been staring at us the entire time we were here; I don't even think they ordered any food." She shrugged.

_It's not like I can tell her the date was a dare._ "They… uhh…" He stuttered.

"Ah! Let me guess, this date was a dare ne?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I…"

"Bulls eye." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uhh…"

"It's okay. I bet they thought it was funny for you to ask out the poor geek girl on a pity date ne?" She smirked.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

Naru smiled and shook her head a bit. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I… N-no! I'm just…"

"Ok, ok. Let's move on to a different topic. Hmmm… Ah! Favorites." She exclaimed.

"…"

"Favorite food?"

"Tomato."

"Hmm. Simple and versatile. Nice. I like any sort of meat. Hmm… favorite colors?"

"Blue and yellow."

"Any reason why?"

"The person I like has blonde hair and blue eyes." He blushed a bit.

"Ooh! Gossip!~ Wow, if one of your fangirls found out about that, I bet you they'll show up tomorrow with blonde hair and blue eyes." She laughed.

"Tch. How about you?"

"Hmm… Black and red."

"Why?"

"My ex has black and red eyes. It looks really cool. Not red eyes because he didn't get enough sleep or anything like that. I think he said it was a family trait or something like that. Ooh! Like the eye Kaka-sensei has, you know the one he usually covers up? And I just simply love black. It goes with anything. I would have said I like black and white but that seemed boring, besides red is an awesome color, especially blood red. I love your friend's hair color; you know the red-head one. He certainly has good taste, the red hair and thick eyeliner really makes him stand out."

"You should see how much eyeliner he goes through each day." He smirked.

"Hahaha… And people used to call me emo in junior high. Pssh, they just never met your friend, ne?" She laughed.

"Hn. You used to be emo?"

"Hmm… Not really, I did dress like one but I certainly didn't act all gloomy and suicidal or anything. I just love those corset Lolita dresses. They're so cool and very difficult to make. I tried once, gawd, it took me an entire week of my holidays to finish and that was when I solely dedicated all my time to make the dress, I even forgot to eat, and I only went on occasional toilet breaks." She smiled.

"Ah."

"How about you? Anyone call you emo?"

"A bit. People always think I'm a distant and cold person. But then again, with my family background, it's not exactly a good thing for me to open up to people easily."

"Yeah, I can totally see that. I mean, besides your three friends, the others around you are so… fake. They go all _'Sasuke-sama!'_ and practically stalk you where ever you go. I even saw this pink haired girl go in the guy's locker room with a camera, like a few seconds before you went in. I think you were taking a shower or something at the time. After you left, she fainted with a pool of blood under her from her nosebleed." She mimicked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was my turn to clean the locker rooms." She literally shuddered at the memory, "That was _**not**_ a pleasant experience."

"Hn? How so?"

"I had to clean it with a tooth brush. Male locker room, toilets, gym BO, toothbrush. It is not a great combination."

"Eww."

"And I think I saw a blown up picture of you in the shower once too, when I was passing the Sasuke-for-life clubroom."

"W-what?!" He stuttered.

"You should definitely get a restraining order." She advised.

"…I'm going to sue that leech."

"Ok, ok. Don't look so murderous already, you're scaring the other customers. Back to the topic, hmm… Birthday?"

"23rd July"

"10th October. Family members?"

"Parents and an older brother."

"Hmm… Same here. Favorite hobby?"

"Training, being away from my stalkers, reading, playing basketball."

"FYI, 'being away from your stalkers' is not a hobby."

"It will be if you're constantly being sexually assaulted by them."

"What? Like get underwear for a Valentine's or something."

"G-string. Many, _**many**_ G-strings to be precise."

"Ooh."

"And a locker full of chocolates, that so happens to melt all over my books, thank you very much."

"Eww."

"And in my shoe locker."

"…"

"And in my desk."

"… "

"And in my bag."

""

"If they could stuff it in my mouth, they would, in fact they did that once."

"… Wow… that's… extreme"

"Hence, 'being away from my stalkers' is a hobby. So, what are yours?"

"Car racing, playing basketball, training for martial arts, shopping, reading, watching movies and stuff, and chatting online with my friends."

"You have very exquisitely expensive hobbies."

"Ah… Well, you can do those things without spending a lot of money too you know. Hmm… like take car racing for example, you can do that in the arcade, shopping can also mean window shopping, watching movies, well you can do that at home, from local TV. You know stuff like that." She smiled.

"Ah. Point well taken. Do you… maybe want to go there later?"

"Huh? Where?"

"The arcade."

"Sure! That'll be great."

The two of them kept talking and laughing throughout the dinner. They were both having a surprisingly good time. Neither of them noticed the six pair of eyes that were watching them, smiling at the couple.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After they finished playing at the arcade, they went to Sasuke's house and were greeted by his parents.

"Hello Sasu-chan, who's this lovely girl you've brought home?" His mother greeted him.

"Sasu-chan?" Naru asked him, keeping a hand in front of her mouth to stop from bursting out in laughter.

Sasuke developed a tick on his forehead and gritted his teeth at her, "Hello mother, this is my date for the evening, Uzumaki Naru."

"_Uzumaki_ Naru you say?" Mikoto smiled slyly at her, knowing full well who she was.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Naru greeted her nervously; afraid Mikoto would spill the beans.

"No need for such formalities dear." She waved.

Sasuke looked to Naru, "Hey, I'm going to go up and clean my room first, you can hang around here for the meantime. My mother doesn't bite." He smirked.

"Hm. Sure." She smiled back at him.

They watched him go up the stairs and disappear before Natsumi walked up to Mikoto and gave her a big hug.

"Ba-chan, when did you arrive?"

"Oh, Nat-chan. We missed you so much! We just arrived this afternoon. Your papa told us about your disguise. We saw you two at the restaurant just now. Oh, you two make the cutest couple, just like when you were little. You two were inseparable."

"Huh? When we were little? Really? I don't remember ever meeting Sasuke before I came here though ba-chan." She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, right. Sorry sweetie." _I forgot__** that**__ happened when she was 7. Poor thing, Sasuke was so broken when she had to leave._

"That's alright ba-chan. Oh by the way where are ji-san and Tachi?"

"Ji-san is in his office and Tachi is in his room, I'll tell them you're here." Mikoto told her as she stood up, "Sasuke's coming back down, sweetie." She told Natsumi.

Natsumi stepped away from Mikoto as Sasuke appeared at the top of the stairwell. The two females looked up at him. He signaled her to go upstairs and follow him. She looked back to Mikoto and smiled at her before she walked towards the staircase and up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked Naru.

"Nothing, your mom is really nice though." She smiled as they continued walking to his room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"You have a 60 inch TV in your room?"

"And a PS 3 game console too." He smirked.

"Alright, alright, no need to brag." She rolled her eyes.

"You want to play a game?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

They continued to play a game together until Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She looked to him, as he was slumped and didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I pre-judged you."

"Well, you're not the only one you know? Everyone does it. It's fine."

"It's not fine. I've always wanted people to see me as just _Sasuke_ but everyone sees me as _Uchiha_ Sasuke. I hate being judged and yet I'm doing it to you."

"…"

"I mean I really like you. You're a really fun person to be around, but I judged you from a first impression."

"…"

He looked up at her straight in the eyes, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"… I… I can't."

"W-what? Why?" He frowned.

"You look too much like _him_." She looked away.

"Him who? Your ex?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him sadly.

_Knock knock knock_

Both of them broke out of their reverie and looked at the door.

"Come in" Sasuke said monotonously.

"Otoutou, mom told me to tell you you… shouldn't… keep… your… guest… too… late." Itachi said drawing out his speech as he looked at his brother's guest. "Nat-chan?"

The currently brunette girl smiled at the older Uchiha and smiled sadly, "Hi Tachi. It's been a while, ne?"


	4. Chapter 4

Not What It Seems Chapter 4

The currently brunette girl smiled at the older Uchiha and smiled sadly, "Hi Tachi. It's been a while, ne?"

"Why are you…?"

"I'll tell you later." She then looked back to the younger Uchiha and saw him agape.

_In Sasuke's mind:_

_Checklist of things Naru just described about ex-boyfriend:_

_Red and black eyes_

_Check_

_Looks a lot like him_

_Check_

_She somehow already knows Aniki_

_Check_

_Aniki called her 'Nat-chan' = He knows her_

_Check_

_Oh My God_

"You…" Sasuke pointed at Naru

Nod (Naru)

"and my brother…" Sasuke pointed at Itachi

Nod (Itachi)

"Dating?"

Double Nods

"How long?"

"2 years." Itachi answered for her.

"Why…?"

"I discovered I 'didn't swing that way'." He air quoted.

"Didn't swing that way?" Sasuke asked in confusion, his eyes already bulging out like saucers.

"It means he's gay, dear." Naru explained, patting his shoulder.

"Huh?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side, "Nii-san… gay… uso…" Sasuke practically melted into a puddle.

Itachi sighed, "I have to go first."

Naru looked at Itachi, "Meeting nii-san?"

"Uh, yeah." He nervously scratched his head, "Are you comfortable with that?"

She just waived him off, "If I had to lose you to a guy, I'd rather lose to nii-san than any other guy. But if you ever hurt him, I assure you it'll be painful." She joked.

"Ahahaha…" Itachi laughed nervously, "But, seriously though, after I get permission from our parents and yours, I want to, uhh… you know."

Naru's eyes sparkled, clasping her hands together and getting up from her seat and walking up to Itachi, "Propose?" Her eyes glistened.

"Y-yeah."

She squealed in excitement and hugged the elder Uchiha, "ZOMG! I can't wait! Hmm, I wonder if I can get nii-chan to wear a dress, his hair is long enough to pull it off. Then we'll take tons of pictures of him in the dress. Mwahaha!" She planned evilly.

"How would you know he's going to be wearing the dress?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

She waived him off, "Oh please! It's so obvious he's _uke_. My yaoi-vision never fails me!" She exclaimed happily.

Itachi blushed while Sasuke recovered from his melted state.

"You're getting MARRIED?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, I haven't _actually_ asked him yet." He rolled his eyes, "But when I do, and he says yes, would it be okay if you two participate in the wedding?"

"Really?" Naru sparkled.

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted… again.

"I do need a best man and a bride's (other groom's) maid."

"Shouldn't your best friend be the best man?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering I'm hopefully marrying my best friend, who else better to be the best man than my own cute little brother?" Itachi cooed Sasuke.

"YAY! I can't wait! I would totally love to be the bride's (other groom's) maid! And Sasuke will be the best man," She turned to Sasuke and grinned evilly, promising Sasuke a painful death if he refused, "Won't you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gulped and was drenched in cold sweat. "U-uh… Y-ye-yeah."

She turned her evil grin into a happy smile almost instantly to Sasuke and turned to Itachi, "Then it's settled! Now go already, your _darling_ is waiting for you."

Itachi smiled and nodded, "Hai hai, thanks Nat-chan."

She shook her head, "No need to thank me, I just want to see the two people I care about to be happy." She grinned a full 100-watt smile.

Itachi smiled, "Alright, I'll be going now." He told the both of them before he walked out of the room.

After Itachi was out of sight, Sasuke cleared his throat and Naru turned to face him.

"Do you still love him?" He held an impassive face and a monotonous voice.

"Hmm… Yes, but not like that." She replied.

"Hn? How so?"

"I still love him like a brother. I guess I always have. I thought about it for a while and I realized that I've never loved him like a lover, only as a brother. I guess that's why I felt so comfortable going out with him. I think we've only ever kissed once in the entire two years we dated, and I often caught him ogling random guys' butts. So I've kinda always known he's gay. He just never dared to tell me, so I waited until he was ready to tell me about it."

"So… Why are you still so hung up about it?"

"A part of me thinks it's really great that he got together with my brother of all people but… a part of me feels like I'm such a horrible girlfriend, that my own boyfriend turned gay."

"I don't think the whole straight or gay thing works that way."

"I know… but still, how would you feel if the girl you're dating suddenly told you she wasn't into men?"

"Hn. Touché."

"I guess it was just a shock."

"I see. So… in that case, are you going to take my offer?"

"Of?"

"Being my girlfriend."

"I… I think I will have to refuse on that offer." She thought out loud.

"What? Why?"

"I'm just not… socially suited for you."

"I don't care about that. Besides, you went out with nii-san before."

"It's not you. I just don't want your friends and the others harassing you because you're going out with me."

"They can stuff themselves then. Us dating will not be any of their business."

"Hmmm… I don't know. Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Sure, take as long as you need." He pouted.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. It's not like I'm rejecting you." She told him, cupping his cheeks to look him in the eye.

"Yet." He added, looking off to the side.

"Sasuke, you can have any girl in the world. Why me?"

"Because you're an awesome person to be around. You're the only one that sees the real me and not my family background."

"Well, for now, let's just be friends okay?"

"… Fine." He pouted again.

"Would it be okay for you to send me home? I think it's getting a little late."

"Are you sure you want to go home? You can just sleep over in the guest room. It's already 2 in the morning you know. I can send you home after breakfast tomorrow or something."

"Umm…"

He gave her a mental puppy dog pout (which she could amazingly decipher), which practically screamed _**PWEASE!!**_

"Alright, alright, I'll stay over." She sighed in defeat.

"I'll get some PJ's for you." He smiled at her and went out of his room to prepare the guest room.

Once he was out of the room, she shook her head as she laughed. _He seemed different than I originally thought. Beyond that cold exterior is a cute childish boy, who seems to have a crush on me. Who knew?!_

She looked around the bedroom and furrowed her brows in confusion. _This room seems so… familiar. Have I been in here before? Strange. I was in the US the entire time I dated Itachi and I never even came back to Japan until now._ She looked around again and saw black and white random flashes of a raven haired 7 year old and a blonde haired girl, about the same age as the boy. She was guessing that the blonde was her and the raven was Sasuke, since the boy had the same chicken-butt hairstyle that Sasuke had. The images flashing in her head flashed faster and faster, her head felt like it was about to burst. She clutched her head in agony and sunk down to the floor, groaning in pain.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sasuke was on his way back to his room, he had borrowed his mother's pyjamas and got the guestroom cleaned up and prepared. He faintly heard a thud and slight groan coming from his room. He rushed down the hallway back towards his room.

His eyes widened as he saw Naru groaning in pain while clutching her head, crouching on the floor. He instantly dropped the clothes he was holding and ran to her side. Just as he reached her and held her in his arms, she became quiet and limp. Sasuke's inner self was in total panic self-destruct mode. _OMG! She's unconscious. Shit! What should I do?_ He took a deep breath and decided moving her to the bed was a better idea than leaving her on the floor.

He carried her to the bed, a little surprised at how light she was, and set her down, on her back. When he was certain she wouldn't fall off, he sprinted out of the room and called his parents to help him

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Knock knock knock_

"Urgh, darling, would you please get the door?" Mikoto shook her husband awake.

"_Mom! Dad! I need your help!" _ Sasuke called out from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke? What does he need at this time in the morning?" Fuugaku rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"_The girl… my date… she fainted! I don't know what to do." _ Sasuke shouted.

"Girl? Date?" Fuugaku asked his wife, still half-asleep.

"Oh my God! It's Nana-chan." Mikoto looked at her husband in worry.

The both of them looked at each other before snapping out of their daze, completely awake. They rushed to get their robes on before dashing to the door, dragging their youngest son with them as they ran to his room lightning speed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sasuke didn't even blink and here he was standing in his room, his parents fussing over the girl he brought home, the girl that was once his aniki's girlfriend. His mother told him to go wait outside so his father could take a look at what happened to Naru.

So wait he did. His mother came out of the room once, in a rush to grab his father's work bag. It really does come in handy to have a doctor for a father, especially in situations like this for example.

He peered inside as his mother left the door slightly agape. He looked at the figures at the bed. His father was examining her head, it seemed. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight he saw, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair mostly covered by his father's figure. _No way_. _It can't be._

He moved away from the door to put the pieces together and stepped aside for his mother to pass through and close the door shut. _It can't be __**her**__ can it? It's impossible! But… Nii-san is going out with his best friend, who is Kyuubi-nii-san right? Kyuu-nii is __**her**__ brother though. But they have different names, different family names. She's not… rich... right? They look so alike, act so alike… Could I just __**hope**__ it's her?_ He mentally shook his head, _No! They're different.__** She's**__ not coming back. I like Naru just the way she is. Yeah, I like her just the way she is. _A smile crept on to his face. He looked back to the door and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. _I hope she'll be okay._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sasuke waited outside his door for more than an hour, he was so tired, he fell asleep, leaning against the door. He was abruptly awoken when the door opened and he practically fell down.

His mother crouched down at his level and smiled at him.

"Tou-san thinks she'll be fine sweetheart. She just need a rest and she'll need some painkillers when she wakes up. I think it's better if you stay here, near her, just in case something happens. I'll bring you a futon okay?" Mikoto smiled at her son.

Sasuke nodded as he got up, holding out a hand to his mother and helped her get up too. Mikoto went to grab the futon for Sasuke while his father went up to him and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Dad, is she going to be okay?"

"She just had a memory flashback and her brain couldn't handle all the information it was feeding her." Fuugaku told him.

"Memory flashback? As in what you get if you had amnesia?"

"Yes. She has a case of selective amnesia. She can't remember specifics of her past, but she'll remember minor details like her own identity and such but not those who are _particularly close_ to her before the head trauma. Seems like some of her memories came flooding back to her."

"So you're saying she had some sort of accident."

"Yes. Probably a car accident or something like that."

"Car… accident?" Sasuke's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Not What It Seems Chapter 5

"Car… accident?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Flashback_

_A seven-year-old Sasuke and the blonde haired girl were playing in the toy megastore beside the café their parents were sitting and chatting in. Sasuke and the girl were playing catch with a tennis ball. The girl had thrown it a bit too far and it went out the door, Sasuke went and chased the ball out to the street, right in front of an oncoming car._

"_SASU-CHAN!" The girl shouted as she crossed the street to where Sasuke was standing. _

_He totally froze at the sight of the oncoming car, honking loudly. His body had screamed for him to move but he couldn't, he was stuck. He could hear faintly in the background someone screaming for him to run. The next thing he knew he was being pushed to the other side of the road, on the footpath. He had scratched his elbows and knees. The next thing he heard, was sirens and someone yelling "MY BABY!"_

_Sasuke was scared to turn around. He knew something bad had happened. He got up, not caring about his scrapes and slowly turned around. When he had completely turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth was agape. _**No, it can't be. **

"_NANA!" He shouted as he pushed past the crowd that had gathered around the crash site. _

_The next thing he saw would haunt him for the next decade or so of his life. On the concrete laid the blonde haired girl, his childhood best friend and the love of his (seven years of) life. She was unconscious and covered in blood, especially around her head._

_Everything else after the accident was a blur since he was in such shock. The next thing he remembered, he was in the hospital, sitting outside the blonde girl's room, her parents were talking to his dad, his dad was her doctor. He had told her parents some horrible news apparently since her mother was crying, his mom and her dad were hugging her and soothing her. Sasuke couldn't hear or understand what they were saying so he went up to their parents and tugged at the red-haired lady that was crying._

"_Kuchina-ba-chan, is Nana going to be okay?"_

_The red-head stopped sobbing and crouched down to the little boy's level and smiled at him._

"_Nana-chan will be alright, Sasu-chan. She just needs to go away for a while so the doctors can get her better, like before." She said sadly, but she tried to hide it._

"_Why can't daddy fix her ba-chan? Daddy's a doctor too right?" He exclaimed in confusion, tears starting to brim his eyes._

"_Sasu-chan's papa has done everything he can for Nana-chan, now she needs to go to a different doctor so she can be even better."_

"_Oh? When can I see Nana-chan? I'll tell her I'm really sorry and I'll hold her hand if the opewations hurt! I'm so sowwy ba-chan! I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I'm so sowwy I hurt Nana-chan. Please forgive me!" He sobbed._

_Kushina smiled at the little boy and wiped his tears, "Sasu-chan is such a brave boy, ne? Nana-chan will be so happy you said that, sweetheart, but we can't go in there while the doctors are helping her out darling. So we're all going to wait outside and pray for her ok? So she will get better sooner and you two can play together again."_

_The sobbing boy nodded his head furiously while wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. _**I'm sorry Nana-chan, I didn't mean to get you hurt. I'll pray extra hard so you'll get better faster!**_ He thought._

_End of Flashback_

Fuugaku noticed the dazed look in his son's eyes. That was the look he always got whenever he remembered _that_ event. He sighed and patted his son's head. Sasuke broke from his flashback reverie and focused his eyes to his father.

"Dad?"

"Take good care of her son." Fuugaku told him before he walked off, "Good night."

"Night, dad."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Dream Sequence_

"_SASU-CHAN!" _

_*screech*_

_Everything went white after that._

_Flashback Skip_

"_Sasu-chan!" She yelled as she ran towards the raven haired boy._

_The boy was waiting at the school gate._

_She could faintly remember it. It was the first day of their elementary school_

"_You're late."_

"_Hehe, I slept in." She scratched the back of her neck nervously._

"_On the very first day of school."_

"_My alarm broke?" She laughed nervously._

"_Your excuses suck."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him, "I was really nervous."_

_He smiled at her and took her hand, "I'm right here, you don't need to be nervous."_

_She smiled back as they ran into the school hall._

_Flashback Skip_

_The raven haired boy took her hand with a serious look on his face, "One day we're going to get married and have lots of cute little babies together, Nana-chan! So… so we can be together forever!"_

"_Ok." She grinned back at him._

_Flashback Skip_

_She was sitting in a hospital bed, her whole body felt numb and she felt weird. Her mother and father were already there, asking if she was alright. She could only nod; she even saw Mikoto-ba-chan and Fuugaku-ji-san there. They all looked sad. She heard the door slide and a little boy with raven hair walked in. He looked like he was the same age as her. Why was he in here? She's never even met the boy before, although, he looks a lot like the Uchiha's._

_The raven boy smiled at her and went up to her side, "Nana-chan, are you better now?"_

"… _How do you know my name?"_

_The boy looked absolutely shocked and horrified, "Nana-chan… Do you… not… remember me?"_

"_Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side, "How can I remember you if I've never met you before?"_

_Flashback Skip_

"_Nana-chan, we're going to live in America for a while sweetie." Kushina told her daughter, while holding her hand as they boarded the plane. _

_Natsumi had not said a word since the time she couldn't remember __**him**__, she would only ever communicate through physical gestures such as nodding or shaking her head. The doctors had advised them to move to America for better treatment of her amnesia._

_The last thing she remembered of Japan was the fast moving take-off. _

_Dream sequence end._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sasuke had slept on the floor on a futon, he was totally restless in his sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about Naru and he suddenly kept on remembering _**her**_. He heard slight shuffling from the bed and he instantly got up.

"Naru-chan?"

Her azure orbs fluttered open and tried to focus them, once she saw Sasuke, she tried to get up, and he grabbed her and aided her to sit up on the bed. "What happened?"

"You had some sort of amnesia flashback and it overloaded. You fainted."

"Really? I'm sorry for troubling you, Sasuke."

"It's no trouble. Are you feeling better now?" He handed her the painkiller and a glass of water.

"Yeah. I had a strange dream though." She took the medicine from his hand and swallowed it with the water.

"Strange?"

"I kept on seeing this young boy that looked just like you, well, he had the same hairstyle anyway."

Sasuke's eyes widened.___She is __**her**_. "Well, strange dream or not, we should have breakfast now. Do you want to eat here or in the dining room?"

"We can eat in here if you don't mind. Your bed is too comfy to move out of." She grinned widely at him.

_Flashback_

"_Nana-chan, do you want to eat breakfast here or downstairs?" A 7-year-old Sasuke asked his blonde best friend._

"_Can we eat here? Your bed is too comfy to move out of." She grinned widely at him._

_End of Flashback_

"Uhh… Sure." Sasuke answered her after remembering a déjà vu moment when they were little. He wanted to test out if his theory about Naru was right, "Miso ramen with seaweed and cha-syuu (BBQ pork) okay for you?"

"EH?! How did you know?! That's my favorite breakfast dish!"

Sasuke smiled at her genuinely, "My best friend used to eat that all the time for breakfast whenever she stayed over when we were little." _She really is __**her**__, she really doesn't remember me at all. _He thought sadly, before getting up from bed and started walking out of the room before turning back to see her, "You can use the red toothbrush in the bathroom." He smiled at her as she nodded and got out of bed, he began walking out of the room and down to the kitchen to make their breakfast, with a smile gracing his face the entire time.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Flashback_

_Today was the day that he had to buy a new red toothbrush to replace the one in his bathroom. The original one belonged to __**her**__. Today was her birthday, exactly 3 and a half years since __**she **__moved to America. This had become his tradition. Every 6 months he would replace her toothbrush. On her birthday and on the day __**that**_ _happened. His parents had advised him to go to the shrink to get his 'problem' solved. They all thought he was going crazy, and that his obsession wasn't healthy. _

_He was not obsessed. _

_Absolutely not._

_Nu-uh._

_He just has a problem with his best friend, the love of his life, getting Sasuke-related-amnesia._

_She couldn't remember him._

_At all._

_His best friend couldn't remember __him__._

_He was the __only__ thing she couldn't remember._

_DAMN IT!_

_Oh well, who cares about that. She may not remember him, but he remembers everything about her. One day when he finally sees her again, he will make her remember him! _

_She will remember him one day._

_They are fated to be together._

_Even Neji said so, and Neji was always correct about his 'fate' crap._

_One day, all his effort and love will pay off._

_Just wait._

_He smiled as he took the new red toothbrush out of the packet and placed it in the toothbrush holder. Same brand, same color, same place._

_Flashback End_

Sasuke smiled as he remembered those days of obsession and hard-out prayer. _It really did pay off. Thank you God for bringing her back to me._ He prayed in his heart as he continued to prepare her favorite breakfast ramen.


	6. Chapter 6

Not What It Seems Chapter 6

Sasuke smiled as he remembered those days of obsession and hard-out prayer. _It really did pay off. Thank you God for bringing her back to me._ He prayed in his heart as he continued to prepare her favorite breakfast ramen.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Natsumi had gone into the bathroom while Sasuke was downstairs, she walked up to the sink and grabbed the red toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it, she started brushing and looked up in the mirror. _Oh… shit._ Apparently whoever it was that took care of her when she passed out had taken her wig and fake glasses off.She quickly finished brushing her teeth as she heard Sasuke's footsteps back in the room. She came out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke already setting up the breakfast table on the bed. He smiled at her and she grinned back, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Sasuke noticed why she was being all fidgety and nervous. His dad had forgotten to put the wig back on.

"Ano…" She squirmed.

"I like the hair." He smirked.

She sweatdropped, "Don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Why not?" He fake-confused.

"Well… because I wanted to prove a point and also… how did you put it… Oh! 'being away from my stalkers'."

"Prove a point?"

"I've heard from Tachi and nii-san that the rich students there like to torture the scholarship students."

"Ah." He patted the seat on the bed next to him for her to sit down.

"Including you, I heard." She eyed him curiously as she took a seat on the bed beside him.

"Ah." He sweatdropped.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

"So, Sasuke… please don't tell anyone okay?" She asked him as she ate her ramen.

"I won't." He started eating his ramen too.

She grinned widely at him.

"But…"

"I knew it was too good to be true." She drooped.

"You have to go out with me."

"Ah." She sweatdropped.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So?"

"But I don't want to go out with a playboy-san." She pouted.

"I'm not a playboy."

"Says you." She scoffed.

"Hn?"

"Your fangirls talk so loudly, it's almost impossible not to overhear."

"What did they say?"

"'You go through women like horses drinking water' or something like that."

"Well, I can't say that wasn't true."

"See?"

"All of those people I went out with were all dares. If I didn't do it, I'd have to do something much worse like… French Sakura or something like that." He shuddered. "But I only have dinner with them or something like that, then I take them home."

"Home?" She raised an eyebrow.

"_Their_ house. To drop them off and leave immediately."

"Ah."

"And every time I go on a date, I have to go with a different person."

"Ooh"

"So, I've never asked anyone to be my girlfriend… until you that is." He blushed a bit.

"I see."

"So if you don't want me to tell anyone about…" He pointed at her blonde hair, "that… then, I want you to go out with me."

She thought about it for a while, "I don't have any other options do I?"

"No."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine… You win."

"I just want to know one thing."

"Huh?"

"What's your real name?"

"Namikaze Natsumi."

"Hn." He smirked.

"No wonder you acted all weird when your dad came up to our table, plus my friends texted me saying they saw you on the balcony with him."

"Ahaha…" She laughed nervously.

"Hn."

"Sorry I lied to you."

"Hn?"

"I just wanted to be discreet for once. Every time someone hears my name they always cling to me and suck up to me. Just like how they treat you. It's just so frustrating. As Naru, I can be whatever I want to be and I'm free to be me." She smiled.

Sasuke returned her smile, "Hn. So… what do I call you now?"

"Hmm…"

"How about Nana-chan. That way, no one will notice the difference." He proposed.

"Okay!" She smiled, "That's what my family and stuff calls me."

"Stuff?"

"Close family friends and that." She shrugged, "Ne, you know, I think it's really weird how you know my family, I know your family but _we've_ never met before." She thought out loud.

Sasuke flinched a bit without her noticing it, "Haha… yeah… weird." _She still doesn't remember me._

"Well, at least we can get to know each other more now." She grinned.

Sasuke put on a fake smile on his face to hide his sadness, "Yeah." He smiled sadly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The hallways were entirely filled with gaping students. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Uchiha Sasuke, _**the**_ Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the hall with… with… a commoner… _**laughing**_… with a _**geeky**_, _**poor**_ commoner. Oh dear God, was it the apocalypse?!

"S-s-sa-sasuke-kun?" A teary pinkette walked up to the pair.

"Hn?" Sasuke angrily raised an eyebrow.

"W-why are you with… with…" She disgustedly pointed at Naru, "this?"

"This?!" Sasuke growled.

"Huh. So I'm a _thing_ now." Naru thought out loud.

Sakura pointed harshly at Naru with a shaky angry finger, "YOU! Don't speak to _me _or _Sasuke-kun_ without permission you lowlife commoner! He shouldn't even waste his breath on someone like you!" She shouted.

Naru looked over to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow, _You see what I mean?_ She telepathically conveyed to him. Sasuke 'Hn'ed in agreement.

Sasuke turned to the pinkette in anger, "Don't speak to my _**girlfriend**_ with such disrespect. Did your parents never teach you manners?"

"Girlfriend?" Sakura sobbed.

"Yes, _**girlfriend**_. You have a problem with that?!" He replied her.

"OF COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! _**I'M**_ supposed to be your girlfriend." She screeched.

Both Naru and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why in the world would I want to go out with someone like you? You treat people like dirt and you suck up to those better than you. I'd be surprised if _anyone_ even likes you." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura broke into tears and ran past them, leaving more people gasping. A few people even started to clap, after a few seconds, the entire hallway was filled with roars and clapping.

"Yeah Uchiha! Way to stand up against her brother!" A random person shouted.

Sasuke and Naru looked at each other in confusion. "I was gonna say that might have been a little harsh, but the rest of them seems to think otherwise." Naru shrugged.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked someone from the crowd.

"Sakura and her plastic followers (and their goon boyfriends) threatened all of us that if we were nice to any of the scholarship students they would beat us up and torture us until we leave this school." A tomboy raven-haired girl nearest to the couple told them.

"She was the one who invented the name 'commons' for people she considered 'commoners who did not have a place in this academy'." Another person air quoted.

"She's the reason we have to do all those awful chores." Han spoke.

"Why is she doing all this?" Naru asked him.

"Her ex-boyfriend was a scholarship student. He dumped her for a 'commoner' girl. She got pissed and is now taking it out on everyone else." Yuuki answered.

"Who was her ex-boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Yuuki, Han and Atsushi pointed to the person standing in the middle of them with a flat expression.

Everyone's eyes widened, "Haruka?!" They shouted.

"Ehehehe…" He laughed nervously.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naru had found Haruka sitting by himself on the rooftop. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around and smiled at her, patting the empty space beside him for her to sit on.

"So… Sakura huh?" Naru started as she took a seat.

"Yes, Sakura." He sighed.

"Why did you dump the poor girl? She looked so devastated."

"All I ever hear when we go out for a date is Sasuke this and Sasuke that. How am I supposed to ever be able to compare to that?"

Naru broke out into a fit of laughter. "Hahaha… You kinda signed up for that when you asked her out."

"Good point."

"Do you still like her?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you explain to her _why_ you broke up with her? Maybe that way she wouldn't be so bitter anymore."

Haruka scoffed and shook his head, "The day that girl lets me within a 3 meter radius of her is… uh… Never."

"Well, catch her when she's got her guard down and force her to listen to your explanation."

"…"

"Because of your falling out with her, she's turned this school into a minefield."

"That's true."

"Just talk to her." She sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder. Neither of them noticed the pair of green eyes glaring them to their graves.


End file.
